Reach Him: Unleash Him
by JackpotGirl
Summary: Just my take on the famous elevator scene and what follows it...I hope you enjoy this little piece. All Canon, Nyota's & Spock's POV, TWO ONE SHOTS as of now, might get more, COMPLETE
1. Reach Him

_Author's Note: _This is just my take on the elevator scene (with a bit of a pre-scene), I tried to keep it as close to the movie as possible. I had a little difficulty with getting into Spock's head because...well, I'm very emotional and he is not. But I hope it was decent anyway, at least a little bit.

_Disclaimer: _No...I don't own this either.

**Reach Him**

Nyota Uhura has always thought of herself as a resolute and confident woman but as the USS Enterprise trembles underneath her feet and it seems like there is nowhere to head but destruction, she feels much more like a helpless child, in desperate need of protection.

She has to hold her own, though, she knows that, she can't push herself onto someone, make her distress someone else's problem, as the child, buried beneath years of discipline, is longing to do. Weakness in the face of danger is not an option, and even if the pride she took in dealing with stress and hurt on her own could be swallowed in this dark hour, she wouldn't know where to turn to anyway.

The men surrounding her are all emerged in keeping the ship in the sky, consumed with their respective tasks, as she should be but staring at the red planet in front of her eyes, she can't get herself to go through the motions, she can't move a limb.

Her best friend died just hours ago and she hadn't even said a proper good-bye. What had started as a simple response to a distress signal form Vulcan had turned out to be an ambush, something she was helpful in determinating, having spotted a pattern of signals revealing a Romulan signiture.

Vulcan was not the first planet to be attacked by the vengeful Romulan Nero, who, for reasons she fails to see, is after Spock.

Spock, who sits sternly on the captains chair, keeping close check on Chekhov's monitors, seems calm as always. She has always admired his composure but she has an inkling that all that kept him together was hanging by a threat, just like the fate of his planet.

She forces herself back to her console and has to assert that, still, there is no teleporting possible, still no communication audible. It's so frustrating, the only thing she can contribute to this mess has fled her. It drives her crazy.

Vulcan is on the verge of destruction and she can see the newly instated Captain falter ever so slightly, just this tiny observation sends a new wave of shivers through her body, just imagining what he must be going through.

Captain Pike is still held captive by Nero and there doesn't seem to be a way to get him back in time.

Chekhov is hammering on his console, talking with his thick Russian accent but Nyota finds that, although she can see his lips moving, she does not hear a single word.

She tries to focus, she needs to function so that she can helpSpock, she needs to work exemplary. He's counting on it. And finally, through the buzzing in her ears, she can hear Chekhov, alarmed.

"Olsen is gone, sir", he says and then shortly after, "Kirk has landed on the drilling platform"

It takes a while but she knows that now she can help again, as soon as Kirk and Sulu have disabled the platform, she has to know the first second, when the channels are free again, so that they can get them out. And then it happens.

"The jamming signals are gone", she says, still monitoring the frequencies.

Spock merely acknowledges and turns again to Chekhov, "I wanna know what they are doing to the planet"

"Kirk, Enterprise", Kirks voice resounds tinnily over the speakers, "they just launched something onto the planet, into the hole they just drilled"

Nyota hardly has time to ponder what that could mean because Chekhov is talking hurriedly to Spock again and the look on his face makes her blood freeze.

"The gravitational sensors are off the scale", the young Russian says, "If my calculations are correct, they're creating a singularity...that will...consume the planet"

"They're creating a Black Hole?", Spock isn't really asking but she can see the faint hope of him being wrong, despite his watertight logic that usually doesn't leave any room for hope.

She clasps the console tightly to steady herself, it feels like her chest is going to burst with agony.

"How long does the planet have?", Spock asks now.

"Minutes, sir, minutes"

And suddenly there is commotion, she catches a glimpse of ebony and blue hurrying away from the Captains chair and rises mechanically to face her former instructor.

"Alert the Vulcan Command Center to start a planet-wide evacuation-", he starts, already turning for the door and she follows.

"-Spock, wait", she tries but he keeps talking to another communications officer.

"Put it on all channels, all frequencies, maintain standard"

"Where are you going?", she asks him as he's already stepping into the turbolift.

"To evacuate the Vulcan Council, they are tasked to preserve our kinds culture and history, my parents will be among them", he replies most certain and her insides start to boil.

"Can't you beam them out?", she tries weakly and there are a thousand other things she means to say to him.

_Don't go there, the planet is falling apart, you could very well be dead in a matter of minutes. And I don't know what I would do then. I can not be without you._

"That would be impossible", he answers her relentlessly stoic, "they will be in the arc, I must get them myself"

He calls out to Chekhov but she has tuned out again, she can hardly manage to walk away from the lift, her eyes still fixed on the spot where his eyes had been before.

She hardly notices the next few minutes passing around her, Chekhov eventually sprinted past her to help beam Kirk and Sulu up himself and she finds herself blindly stumbling back to her console, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Black Hole is expanding, we won't be able to get away from the pull if we don't leave immediately", the blond beside her says and that's when she turns around and sees Vulcan, the whole entire planet implode. She clenches her teeth so tightly it hurts but it is the only thing that keeps her from screaming.

It's just a small quiver at first, it almost looks like a balloon that is pinched with a needle, except that it doesn't burst, instead it collapses into itself. The sight steals her breath and her chest tightens with indescribable fear. Did he make it out on time?

Finally the ship gets into warp and she hopes with all her might that it's because they are all back, the Captain most importantly.

When she learns, just minutes later that her prayers have been heard, she can't help the breath she'd been holding to leave her liberatingly but she immediately scolds herself afterwards, because so much is still lost. Vulcan is destroyed and when Spock returns after being checked out at the Medical Bay, she overhears Chekhov talking about loosing Spock's mother in the process of teleportation.

Stoic as ever, though, Spock controls himself most strictly and speaks matter-of-factly before excusing himself.

After four years that she has been his student and borderline to something more than that, she knows his mechanisms. He pulls back into himself and shuts the world and most importantly his feelings out. Now, more than ever, she wishes nothing more than to comfort him, just show him that he is not alone. She might be the only person who could give him a sense of consolation, although she is not sure. She doesn't really know what to say to him, his loss is so overwhelming and she also isn't sure if she is crossing a line following him to the turbolift but her feet keep carrying her onward.

After all they have been spending most their recent time together in a gray zone where the lines were blurry.

He was not her instructor anymore and hadn't been for a while but the stolen touches in passing, the hidden glances and stares, the ridiculous amount of time they spent on at times unnecessary research...they were still dangling on a rooftop, balancing on the thin rope of courtesy, while it was obvious that there was something more between them. Even when she still had been a student, their interactions had been merely painted by professional distance but they kept up the professional distant facade, to the whisperers that consistently had word about a hidden affair but mostly to themselves.

She doesn't really know where she stands with him, he clearly seems to cherish her company, he thinks highly of her, both as an operator, as well as a person but she has no idea if the core-shaking love she feels for him is returned. But that doesn't matter much now.

The only thing that matters is him.

He stands, his face unreadable again in the turbolift and seems untouched by her swift entry.

She looks up to him as the doors close and they are alone. She tries to read his seemingly non exposing eyes and can almost see down to his core, to the horror he feels and she stops the elevator.

There must be something she can do for him.

She bites her lip to let a bit of her inner tension out and then the harshness of his fate almost brings her to tears once again.

"I'm sorry", she utters, it's barely a whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

He isn't moving an inch, she can see how far he's already pulled back and she wants him to come back out again and that's when she acts on impulse.

She leans closer, reaching for his face and does the only, most immediate thing to shake him out off his trance that comes to mind; her lips brush his only briefly and without response but she continues quickly, pecking him twice on his cheek before hugging him tightly, pulling at him, sinking her delicate fingers into the back of his neck, digging them into his pitch black hair.

He hesitates for a moment and the she can feel him take deep breath and he leans in, grasping her shirt, clasping her at the small of her back and burying his face between her head and shoulder.

She squeezes and right now it doesn't matter that they are not supposed to be this close, she doesn't give a damn, the only thing that is important is that he can brush off just a little bit off of the weight from his shoulders to hers.

That's what she wants from him anyway as she says, tears still welling up in her eyes, "What do you need?"

He doesn't react, she suspects it's because he does not trust his voice yet.

"Tell me", she mutters, her lips almost touching the soft pale skin of his neck, "tell me"

And she is willing to do all he asks of her.

He pulls away slightly and she cups his face with both her hands, still hoping for an answer.

He struggles visibly to get the words out and it seems at first he wants to say one thing but then ends up saying another as turns away to push the button to sent the turbolift into motion again.

"I need everyone to continue performing admirably", he says locking eyes with her again and Nyota can't help the flustered look that crosses her features, but she understands and nods, she knows how shaken he really is and if he needs her to let it go now, she will.

"Okay", she says, still holding his face, finally finding the vulnerability in his eyes that she had always known to be there but that he wants oppressed.

She understands why he's doing this...though a piece of her wishes he would just let himself fall into her, to be caught and held and comforted.

But he doesn't and so she kisses him again, because she can't let him go just yet.

She loves him so much and it really doesn't matter anymore that they weren't clear on their feelings for each other. Now he knows it all, she would take every bullet for him, he knows it now.

And then he kisses her back and in this brief moment he seems to put all of himself into this sweet eternity where there is just them and no horror and no black holes.

But he wouldn't be Spock if he'd lingered on that moment of temporary carelessness, he pulls away and for some seconds, she can feel his breath on her forehead and then, with a barely audible sigh, he turns and leaves her staring after him.

If there only was a way to reach him.

Spock can feel her gaze on his back as he walks back to the Sick Bay to check on his father. He feels like he is wrapped in plastic, nothing really reaches him. It's a mechanism, partly trained, partly thanks to his Vulcan heritage. He swallows at the thought and quickly fights the image of his planet falling apart, leaving him with only a few others with Vulcan heritage.

Nothing must reach him, he thinks as he catches a fleeting glance over his shoulder to the closing elevator doors. Except she did. In a distant, detached part of him, the part that held a rigorous acidic grip on his heart, something flatters up, like the wings of a butterfly, it is hard to categorize but he thoughtfully licks his lips, in hope that maybe the lingering taste of hers will enlighten him about the nature of that disconnecting emotion.

Strangely enough the thought seems to take his mind of the inexplicable that just happened to his kind, his planet, his mother, more effectively than all attempted meditation he has tried before...so he holds on to it.

She had kissed him, mainly of course to console him, humans tend to feel the need for physical contact to do so and it had soothed the fire in his heart to a certain extend and for a moment he had been able to loose himself, detach himself from it all, just sink into that kiss and her embrace, her unconditional affection.

He couldn't say he was surprised by her actions, although they had never kissed before, he was well aware of her infatuation with him and he couldn't fool himself, that he as well, felt both emotionally and intellectually attached to her. It was only logical that she would act on her emotions when she intended to comfort him.

But he couldn't allow himself to run back to her; to crumble into her arms, like his human half was aching to, no, he needed to proceed calm and logical, it wouldn't help anyone if he was tumbling through the corridors weeping. Nyota also wouldn't be helped by that, seeing as upset she already was about the little reactions he had let slip.

The doors of the Sick-bay came into view and the crew members passing him by were shooting him concerned looks and he took a deep breath, he needed the oxygen to calm himself and swallow the acid, the stabbing pain of hatred for Nero that he was burrying inside of him.

But since meditation didn't help much, he focused on the one soothing thing that did, bit his lip and let his tongue trail over it, remembering her soft touch and hot hands on his body before he could go on and face what was ahead with a clear mind and a harder beating heart.

**...So, I hope this didn't suck too bad...feel free to share your thoughts as you all know, reviews make happy authors :) Thank you!**


	2. Unleashed

**Author's Note: **So this is another One-Shot...I don't know if I will add more but as of today I only had to get this off my brain and onto here..I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Attention: **LEMONS ahead.

**Unleashed**

The blinds are down and Nyota can feel the long day in her bones, she is fairly tired but she won't go to bed yet because she hasn't seen Spock in private today and that is unacceptable.

She had thrown him longing glances the whole day on the bridge and he'd managed to miss every last one of them.

Their relationship was new and she knows well that he has to settle into it and get comfortable with having someone so close to him.

But she had waited a month, lived on the occasional kiss and embrace and today had sent her slightly over the edge. All she wanted was a kiss in passing, they could have slipped into one of the technical rooms or the turbolift or whatever but he did not even try to pick up on her hints. And now she paces through his living room, letting her fingers glide over the white fabric of his couch and waits for him to finish his shift and finally give her that kiss he owes her.

She has poured Californian wine into two crystal glasses that sit waiting on the table and she allows herself to rest her tired body on the soft sofa and takes a sip of hers.

She just closes her eyes for a moment and her head falls into her neck and despite her best intentions, she quickly drifts off into sleep.

-oOo-

When Spock enters his accommodations he senses her presence before seeing her, her scent fills the air and leaves a trail into his living room where he finds her sound asleep on his couch, he also notices the two glasses of wine on the table and quickly recalls that they were not set to meet in private tonight and that she must have planned to surprise him.

He smiles at her consideration and also at the fact that her tiring shift had taken its toll on her, he'd seen her on her feet for the better part of the last two days, spending every waking moment translating transmissions on the bridge. She is always so eager and hard-working and after doing her best on duty all day, she still wants to spent time with him.

Logically, it would have been best for her to go straight to bed but Spock was human enough to process that seeing each other seems like a way better prospect than getting well deserved rest.

She looks so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep, her hair freed from her usual high ponytail, falling like a soft river down her shoulders, and once again his Vulcan side and his Human one are at battle.

It would be wise to let her sleep, tuck her in and leave her so she can work admirably in the morning but he also wants to see her awake after not having a private moment with her all day.

Unable to make a decision, he simply sits beside her and waits to see if she wakes up herself or stays asleep.

She doesn't stir.

He smiles again and tucks one stray strand of hair back behind her ears. Bringing his hand back, he can't stop himself from letting it trail gently down her exquisite face, starting on her temple and going down to her jaw and feel the soft, warm skin with his sensitive fingertips. She is by all means esthetically pleasing to the highest degree, her features nearly symmetrical with a delicate and feminine bone structure that is obviously attractive to everyone who sets eyes on her and a pang of pride hits him, thinking that she is his, has choses him to be her companion.

Suddenly she shifts her body and her face twitches up to a smile and Spock hurries to remove his index finger from her temple, he had initiated a mind-melt without properly realizing it and woken her up.

She finally opens her eyes and glances groggily up at him with the most bright smile.

"I _am_ yours", she says, referring to his thoughts he shared with her.

He smiles back at her and for a while they just look at each other.

"How long have I been asleep?", she asks eventually, stretching limbs beside him.

"I got here five minutes ago and you were sound asleep", he answers her accurately, "I was surprised to find you here, pleasantly surprised, though"

"I just wanted to see you before I went to bed", she says and then sheepishly adds, "and to get that kiss you've been denying me the whole day"

Spock is puzzled at that remark.

"I was not aware that you wanted me to do such thing", he is quick to reply, "I'm sorry if I missed your advances"

Nyota laughs quietly and brisk and brings her hand up to cup his face.

"It's okay", she nods, still smiling, "you can make it up to me"

-oOo-

Nyota hadn't planned to fall asleep but now that he's here, she wants to get what she came for.

Still cupping his face she sits up to be level with him and slowly leans in to kiss his, at first ever so unresponsive lips. It always takes a second, as if he has to remind himself how to kiss back but when he does, she can feel the same urgency for intimacy that rages in her, just that she is acting on it openly and he is constantly holding it back. He places his hands weightlessly on her back but she can feel again, how he is not truly emerging himself into their interaction and she frowns in mild and familiar frustration.

Spock of course notices and breaks away from her lips.

"What's the matter, Nyota?", he asks anxiously, "Is something not to your satisfaction"

"Spock", she replies patiently, "I want to show you something"

And with that she rises and holds his hand to make him stand before her. She looks up to find his slightly confused expression.

"I like kissing you", she starts out fresh, trying to find the right words so he will understand what she is trying to tell him.

"I find it highly pleasurable, too", he reassures and she has to smile again before she is able to continue.

"But sometimes I find myself wishing very hard that there was a little more...um...passion", she confesses and searches his eyes to find them empty.

She frowns again and bites her lip, she had known that this was going to be hard. But she has an idea and quickly pulls his hand up to her temple and shoots him a stern look.

"Look inside of me", she pleads him and concentrates hard on the image that has engraved itself into the very fabric of her brain, him, pulling her closer, ripping on her clothes, she desperate to get a better grip on him to be even nearer to him and the two of them united in a heated, rough, embrace, not able to satisfy their lust for one another. All the while she tries hard not to mingle these images with her other fantasies about them, her lips all over his body, his mouth exploring hers, looking up into his dark eyes as he thrusts into her. No...these thoughts she has to keep to herself, she does not want to push him.

She looks up at his closed eyes and he gasps before parting their connection, letting his arm drop to his side before opening his lids again. He gazes down at her and the darker shade and hungry look make Nyota's knees weak.

"I'm afraid I have never participated in actions of that kind", he almost whispers, "I might not be able to fulfill your expectations in me"

"That's not possible", Nyota says, her heart thudding like a hummingbirds wings as she steps closer to him, so that the tip of her nose almost touches his collar bone and then she rises to the tip of her toes and has his bare neck before her lips.

Wrapping her arms around him, she starts nibbling on his skin and feels his arms closing around her, but lightly.

"Closer", she whispers and he obliges, pulling her in as she continues kissing the touch-sensitive part leading from his Trapeziums muscle to his earlobe, carefully monitoring his increasing frequency and depth of breathing, "you can pull me as close as you want, don't hold back"

That's when she feels his head snapping down onto her shoulder and feels his fingernails digging into her upper back and waist as he presses himself close against her.

She arches against him and reveals more of her own neck to him, hoping he will get the hint.

And, oh, he does, mimicking her motions, her kisses on his neck as he lightly places his lips on her skin and ever so slowly starts to taste her, first almost clumsily and then more forcefully, hungrily until she can feel his teeth graze her and finally bite while he still clenches her tightly.

She can't manage a proper kiss now and let's her mouth drop open in a moan as she's clasping his hair and back frantically.

It's like her fantasy unfolds in front of her, only that his real touch is so much better than any vision of it could ever grasp.

His tongue has replaced his teeth and he slows down a bit to which she reacts quickly, biting him herself playfully.

"Don't stop", she orders and shivers as he complies.

Confident that she can lift him to the next level now, she puts a trail of pecks from his earlobe to the corner of his mouth until his lips finally find hers.

She kisses him multiple times and just when he pushes back enough, she pushes her tongue carefully forward to part his lips and he grants her entry and for the first time they're kissing tongue to tongue and she is surprised that he knows what he is doing, twirling his tongue around hers, igniting her body into sweet flames.

She hardly notices at first but as she almost stumbles backwards, she realizes that Spock is guiding her away from the sofa. She does not know if he is aware of what he is doing but she doesn't really care as she hits the far wall with her arched back and feels his weight pressing up against her.

He's pushing her into the wall and she is glad for the support.

His right hand has found the wall behind her and his left is clutching her hip where there is no space between their groins and she moans triumphantly into his mouth as she can feel him harden against her.

He releases her mouth and continues to lick and bite her neck, seemingly oblivious to anything else and finally drenched in the sensuality of their actions and she moves on pure lust, placing her hands on his bottom, pulling him towards her and shifting her hip upwards to feel him where she desired him so many sleepless nights.

His groan is electrifying and she is panting helplessly, she is going to explode soon.

And then he gently pulls away, just his upper body though, their lower bodies stay pushed against the other and their ragged breaths move them up and down, causing torturing friction.

She looks at him with an odd mix of irritation at his pausing and blatant lust.

"If it is your desire, you can stay with me tonight", he breathes and she does not miss the significance of his words.

She nods breathlessly and takes her turn of guiding him through the room, into another and onto a king-sized bed.

-oOo-

Spock feels like she is everywhere and still he doesn't have enough. Just seeing the images she'd showed him before, him blindly grabbing her, feeling her exhilaration and excitement at the thought and seeing a glimpse of what further actions she had imagined to take place between them, he'd felt overwhelmed by his human side, his human sexuality which was soon enough joined by his Vulcan thrive to mark her as his own, biting her, claiming her. It feels liberating, he is not holding back anymore, he is satisfying himself, feasting on her body with such intensity he gets a sense of how much of his human emotions he's buried inside of him and now a very human urge pushes to the forefront of his desires. He had never felt it so demandingly but then they had never went so far in their interaction before. He hadn't been opposing to it ever, he just didn't have an idea how to initiate it. Now that Nyota did, he feels like she has set a beast free that wants nothing more than to consume her, rip off her clothes and discard all reason and logic.

Spock is now, different from usually, more human than Vulcan and he clasps her thighs frantically as she hoists herself on top of him.

Nyota makes quick work of undressing, removing her uniform-dress swiftly and after that pulling his own shirt over his head and he can feel her eyes on his bare chest, she leans down and kisses him, while fiddling with his trousers which gives him the opportunity to open her bra and get his hands on her breasts.

He doesn't have any previous first-hand experience of intercourse but he trusts his instincts and she responds with a deep moan as he touches her.

He, himself moans as she unbuttons his pants and closes her hot hand around his sex that is hardening even further in her grip.

He brings his hips up and Nyota understands quickly, making her way down his body to pull down his pants and throw them off the bed for good. He watches her with hungry eyes as she takes off her thong and throws it to the now unnecessary pile of clothes on the floor.

Like a tiger, she gracefully crawls towards him, lowering her head to kiss his thighs and then his throbbing member.

His eyes roll back into his head and he groans with pleasure. Nothing has ever, ever felt this good and he finds it hard to even hold on to a single thought but then her mouth disappears and he wants to protest, opening his eyes to find her towering over him, with an almost timid look on her face.

She bends down to him and whispers close to his ear: "Can I go on?"

"Please...please Nyota", is all he can utter and she rises again, placing her hands on his chest.

She shoots him a last shy smile before lowering her hips onto him, inserting herself with him and with her loud and animalistic growl as he fills her up, all awareness is finally disposed off and Spock's mind goes completely blank.

He claims her his now. Fully.

-oOo-

Nyota's thighs still burn, still ache for him but he has already fallen asleep holding her in his arms and now she can smell their love in the air and her body trembles just remembering what they did. She is not really surprised but she hadn't anticipated the things he did, when he finally unleashed his passion, he was still her Spock but tonight she had made the acquaintance of another side of him, a side she throughly enjoyed. She loved how she could feel the second he had set himself free; how his demeanor changed, how his before restrained hands where suddenly all over her and his calm eyes became black with lust.

She shivers pleasantly as she remembers the look on his face and the sounds he made when he reached his climax, driving his fingernails into her flesh and looking as though he was going to pass out, his lips trembling and his limb's tremors as he came inside of her.

And then her own raging orgasm as he lay on top of her, freeing her of the year old anticipation, of all the nights she had touched herself imagining it were his hands caressing her...she is beaming.

This was the best night of my life, she thinks and snuggles closer to him and drenched and satisfied, she finally falls asleep.

**Thoughts? **


End file.
